


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Karé Kun/Suralinda Javos

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Murder Girlfriends, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Different colors for different roads: it might not appeal to everyone, but it works for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nichestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/gifts).



Humans aren't made to withstand Squamatan venom. 

_Cytotoxic._

_Acidic._

_Vicious._

Karé has seen Suralinda kill a man with her mouth. But Suralinda has seen Karé kill a man with her hands. They trust one another—woman to woman.

And _oh_ , Karé loves Suralinda's mouth. 

She's an adrenaline junkie in everything she does, and she likes the risk, the haunt of betrayal that is only separated from her by a thin membrane of flexible duraplast over her cunt when Suralinda licks over it. She tingles for hours, dizzy with orgasms.

She can only hope that Suralinda likes her hands as much…

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Different colors for different roads."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
